


Petal Peddler

by attackstance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackstance/pseuds/attackstance
Summary: collection of filled prompts





	Petal Peddler

**Author's Note:**

> updated through edit only, possibly proofread

#1. thigh riding

 

Jaehyun thinks of it as a test of endurance, for both of them.

At some point in their ambiguously casual relationship, Jaehyun had given Sicheng _too_ much power, _too_ much leniency. They matched on a hook-up app months ago and, back then, they made the effort to work around each other’s schedules, hiding horniness behind superfluous courtesy.

Jaehyun rereads the text he received a few minutes ago, in the middle of the early evening which Sicheng _knows_ is Jaehyun’s work time:

 _come over~_ _♥_

The heart emoji has as much meaning as any punctuation mark, Jaehyun is no fool. It’s a direct order coated with beguiling honey, one that often has him dropping everything and hopping into his car for a quick fuck.

This time, he tries something a little different.

Sicheng is smiling sweetly when he greets Jaehyun at the door of his apartment. He’s wearing a soft seafoam green tank top that rides high on his toned stomach, matching shorts with entirely too much tanned thigh showing, and cozy white socks. He’s dressed knowing he’ll be stripped naked in few minutes, the opposite of Jaehyun’s button-up with sleeves rolled up his forearms and jeans, a messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

“Jaehyun.” He leans in to peck Jaehyun on the chin. “I was waiting.” It’s no different than saying, _”I knew you’d show up, bitch.”_

Jaehyun smiles back. “Hopefully not too long.”

They don’t exchange many pleasantries. Sicheng offers him a drink, asks about his day at the office and complains about his own university classes for a bit – Jaehyun sympathizes, having gone through the same hell a few years prior. The conversation ends quickly when they’re seated on the sofa, Sicheng pressed into Jaehyun’s side and lazily scratching his fingernails up and down Jaehyun’s broad chest.

“Sorry for hitting you up like this,” he says. “Just been a lil’ stressed lately.”

Jaehyun’s palm slides over Sicheng’s bare thigh and squeezes. “Ah, don’t worry about. Work’s been hell for me, too. I was just finishing up some stuff when you messaged.”

“Oh, were you?” Sicheng hums, no attempt at sounding surprised. His fingers are already tugging at Jaehyun’s buttons, exposing the pale skin of Jaehyun’s chest and lightly scraping with his nails. He noses under Jaehyun’s collar, plump lips leaving feather soft kisses under Jaehyun’s jaw. “That’s too bad.”

“Mhm. I was thinking I could finish that up first, actually.”

All motion halts. Sicheng pulls away, eyebrows drawn in. “Finish…what?”

Jaehyun digs through his bag and brandishes his tablet with an exuberant grin. “Just one more report to read, I swear. You don’t mind, do you”

He barely contains his victorious smirk when Sicheng’s mouth spreads in a strained, boxy smile. “Oh. Okay. That’s…no…problem,” Sicheng tells him between gritted teeth.

The report Jaehyun mentioned is old, some twenty-page long file he dug up just for this occasion. He makes sure to angle the screen toward Sicheng when he flips the tablet open, the page count displayed in aggravatingly large numbers. He hears Sicheng groan and the corner of his lip curls just a bit.

They sit in silence while Jaehyun pretends to read, Sicheng’s head tilted against the back cushion with his arms crossed. He’s terrible at hiding his impatience, fingers ticking over his bicep, lips twisting sourly. For someone abstaining from mind-blowing sex, Jaehyun is enjoying himself immensely.

Maybe four minutes pass before Sicheng is back on him, looping a hand around his elbow and pressing lips to his shoulder. “You’ve been working for _ever_ , now. Don’t you need a break?”

Jaehyun glances at cute pout on Sicheng’s lips and kisses it sweetly. “I’ll only be a little while longer,” he promises and turns back to his tablet.

That doesn’t fly with Sicheng. He huffs and swings his around so he’s straddling Jaehyun’s leg, his knee dangerously close to rubbing Jaehyun’s crotch. He grips Jaehyun’s shoulders, dips down to trace his mouth over Jaehyun’s jawline up to the shell of his ear. “Jaehyun~ Jaehyunnie~ Aren’t I more interesting than work? Don’t be so cruel.”

Sicheng grabs blindly for the tablet but Jaehyun holds it out of his reach. Other than tilting his head for Sicheng to better lavish his neck with affection, Jaehyun doesn’t react to Sicheng’s goading. “A few more pages and I’ll be done.”

Sicheng sits back on Jaehyun’s thigh, expression blank. “Jaehyun. No more pages,” he says, all pretense of sweetness gone.

Jaehyun sighs, loud and exaggerated. “You’re really demanding, you know that?” His free crawls from Sicheng’s thigh up to his hip, thumb swirling over his hipbone. “Can’t you occupy yourself for a little bit?”

“No,” Sicheng answers flatly. His arms circle Jaehyun’s neck, his lips tease the corner of Jaehyun’s mouth with soft kisses. “Pay attention to me,” he commands, teasing the tip of his pink tongue against Jaehyun’s bottom lip. His spine curves and Jaehyun feels how frustrated he is when his bulge presses against Jaehyun’s thigh, half hard and hot through layers of fabric. It cracks Jaehyun’s already weak resistance, but he refuses to cave.

Rather than suffer, Jaehyun wraps his arm around Sicheng’s waist and slides his hand down to Sicheng’s ass beneath, squeezing a palmful of soft flesh and pushing down just as his leg rises. Sicheng gasps against Jaehyun’s cheeks, instinctively rutting against Jaehyun’s muscular thigh before he realizes and stops.

Through the corner of his eye, he can see the flush on Sicheng’s cheeks, embarrassed at having humped Jaehyun’s leg like a dog. If Sicheng were to move his knee any closer, he’d feel the rising stiffness in Jaehyun’s jeans. Jaehyun raises his eyebrow in challenge without turning away from his tablet. “You said you wanted my attention, right? You’ve got it.”

Sicheng narrows his eyes. “I want you to fuck m – _uh!”_ He’s interrupted when Jaehyun’s leg shift again, keeping his grip on Sicheng’s ass heavy so Sicheng can’t help but grind into his thigh. He’s fully hard down, dick straining in his tiny shorts and precum soaking through the front.

“You seem pretty good like this,” Jaehyun murmurs, using his grip to pull Sicheng’s hips forward, keeping the pace steady so Sicheng doesn’t have a chance to rest. Soon, Sicheng is moving without Jaehyun’s help, toes curling as he thrusts for the rough friction of Jaehyun’s jeans. “Guess you’ll take whatever you can get when you’re this needy.”

Sicheng glowers at him, red with shame and irritation but too horny to stop. Jaehyun’s middle finger slides between Sicheng’s ass cheeks, stroking up and down his cleft and prodding teasingly at his pucker. Sicheng pushes his face against Jaehyun’s cheek and pants heavy over his ear. “More,” he breathes and kisses Jaehyun’s sideburn. “More, m-more, c’mon.”

Jaehyun almost loses his cool, his own erection ignored in his jeans and his grip close to cracking his tablet screen. Sicheng’s thighs are clenched tight around Jaehyun’s, reddened from grazing Jaehyun’s jeans. His finger is too dry to press more than the tip past Sicheng’s rim yet the heat is smothering still, a promise of heaven for Jaehyun’s dick if he gives in. Sicheng groans and presses back against that finger, his hips jerking desperately for pleasure at both ends.

The squeeze of arms around his neck let Jaehyun know Sicheng is close. He gives up his façade just a bit and turns his head to nibble Sicheng’s neck down to his collarbones. He bounces his leg vigorously until Sicheng is riding his thigh and moaning brokenly, a sticky wet patch staining Sicheng’s shorts as he cums from the overbearing friction.

Jaehyun caresses his lower back until he calms, trailing kisses over his cheek until their mouths match together. Sicheng is pliant while he’s recovering, letting Jaehyun tangle their tongues together and suckle his bottom lip, then suddenly he bites Jaehyun’s top lip. _Hard_.

“Agh!” Jaehyun drops his tablet on the couch and covers his mouth. “Wh-what was that for?”

Sicheng curls his fist into Jaehyun’s shirt and yanks him forward, the tips of their noses touching. Jaehyun can see the outrage swirling in Sicheng’s eyes and sweats. “Don’t think I didn’t figure out what you were doing, asshat,” Sicheng growls and shakes him. “You stayed on the same page the whole time.”

“It…it was a really tough page!” Jaehyun lies, already knowing he’s caught.

“Uh huh. You think I won’t get even for this?” On cue, Sicheng’s knee bumps Jaehyun’s forgotten bulge and Jaehyun’s breath catches. Sicheng holds his gaze steady, knee dragging up the length of Jaehyun’s dick, the slightest of pressure that makes Jaehyun’s hips lurch forward for more.

The moment he does, Sicheng retreats and stands from the couch, somehow superior despite his soaked shorts. “Starting now.”

He stomps back to his room to change, and Jaehyun, pitifully hard in his jeans, realizes he started a dangerous game.

 

–

#2. toys, lingerie [1](https://instagram.ford1-1.fna.fbcdn.net/vp/792c494c8378b9aba6ade2342bcb544b/5B8180FB/t51.2885-15/e15/11357740_1630897713824777_102254620_n.jpg)  [2](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB12bTpRVXXXXcBXVXXq6xXFXXXO.jpg?size=132082&height=760&width=790&hash=f8b6e8f99b66f117993e8e1f6f9f95af)  [3](https://content.adameve.com/cms/image/547395-589977-350x350.jpg)  [4](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/31cc1tgDRPL._SY355_.jpg)

 

In an effort to be polite, Jaehyun strives to mind his own business.

His next-door neighbor, Sicheng, is a man around the same age and a fellow bachelor living alone in a townhouse. They’re barely acquaintances, never speaking much beyond polite greetings at the ends of the driveways when they’re both getting their mail, Jaehyun in a fluffy robe with a steaming mug of coffee, Sicheng in sweat-drenched jogging clothes with a tumbler of lemon water.

Usually, Jaehyun gets a thrill when a slip of Sicheng’s mail ends up in his box. Sicheng is an incredibly handsome man, a deep soothing voice and eyes always kind. Although Jaehyun has long lost the ability to flirt or, God forbid, ask someone out as he nears his lonely thirty-fourth year, he likes chatting with Sicheng when the opportunity presents itself, _staring_ at Sicheng up close. It makes his heart thump, thought that _thumping_ sound becomes a _cracking_ sound when the conversation is over.

That’s the usual situation, of course.

The plastic package in Jaehyun’s hand, without even the courtesy of a cardboard box to hide it, is not the usual situation.

As awkward as it is to give the package to its rightful owner, it’s even more awkward to gawk at it in the middle of his driveway for half an hour. It’s not really a big deal, Jaehyun has his own stock of individually sized dildos in his closet. None of them are as impressive as the one he’s holding now though, and if he imagines Sicheng using it…

Sicheng is smiling when he opens his door, wearing jogging clothes as usual. “Oh, Jaehyun. Good morning.”

He doesn’t seem concerned with the blush lighting up Jaehyun face. It makes it a little easier for Jaehyun to shakily hand over the package without his knees buckling. “Ah, h-hey. Good morning yourself. Um…I think I may’ve gotten something of yours again…ahem.”

Sicheng plucks the package from Jaehyun’s hand and the recognition bridles on his face. “Oh, thanks a bunch. I’ve been _dying_ for this –“

Jaehyun swallows loudly.

“– the mailman’s sight must be really going these day, huh?” Sicheng chuckles without a modicum of shame. Jaehyun chokes up laughter and makes a joke that probably isn’t funny, but Sicheng laughs anyway.

When Jaehyun gets home, he jacks off under the warm shower spray to the picture of Sicheng fucking himself open with an enormous blue dildo. It’s not the first time he’s done so, but it’s certainly more vivid.

An event that uncomfortable should really only happen once in Jaehyun’s lifetime. Instead, it happens two more times.

The next week, Jaehyun is curiously examining a package containing a translucent silicon tube with nodules on the inside, a _blowjob helper._ The week after, it’s a packet of incredibly skimpy lace underwear with an extra strip of fabric around the waistband that resembles a skirt, along with some extra pieces that are folded up.

Jaehyun’s wrist is already exhausted by that point.

When Sicheng takes the package from him this time, he isn’t smiling. He crosses his arm and leans against the doorjamb, eying Jaehyun from head to toe. Jaehyun feels like he’s on trial – maybe Sicheng knows he’s become a prominent actor in Jaehyun’s shower wank theater.

“I don’t get it. Are you seeing someone or something?” Sicheng asks. He sounds close to whining.

Jaehyun blinks widely. “Uh. No?”

Sicheng frowns, somehow disappointed. “Then are you not interested?” When Jaehyun stares vacantly, Sicheng waves the lingerie in his face with an exasperated. “You think you keep getting these on accident? I mean, unless you’re just…vanilla or something?”

Suddenly, Jaehyun has clarity. _“Ohhh.”_

That evening, Jaehyun’s wrist gets a much-needed break. Instead, he gets Sicheng bent over the edge of his bed wearing the lacey lingerie from earlier. The extra pieces of fabric turned out to be matching fingerless gloves and heelless knee-high stockings that fit Sicheng’s slender legs like a glove. The panties have a convenient slit down the back that exposes Sicheng’s dripping hole.

“Hey, you’re moving slow.” Sicheng taunts over his shoulder, perfectly calm despite the size of the dildo in Jaehyun’s hand. “I’m the one taking it up the ass, you know.”

Jaehyun _does_ know, he’s been imagining it for a while now, but now that he’s actually holding the toy, he’s worried. “I-I know, it’s just…are you sure you can handle _this_?”

Sicheng turns to glance at Jaehyun from the corner of his eye, lips pursed. “You’re not shy here too, are you? I’m a little worried.”

Jaehyun steels himself with an audible gulp and lines the lube-slick dildo up with Sicheng’s waiting pucker. Just the tip is enough to spear Sicheng wide, make him gasp out into the open, but Jaehyun doesn’t relent and Sicheng doesn’t complain. His knees knock together when the thick head is swallowed past his rim, his face drops into the cradle of his arms as Jaehyun slides the toy in inch by inch. The panties aren’t enough to contain his burgeoning cock, the head peeking up from the waistband and drooling precum over the bedsheets.

Jaehyun lays suckling kisses over heated flesh of Sicheng’s ass cheeks and rubs his free hand up and down Sicheng’s back. It’s hard to focus on comforting Sicheng when the sight in front of him is so entrancing. Sicheng’s rim is raw pink and gripping the girth of the toy uncontrollably, lube gushing out of his hole and dripping down his taint to soak into the panties. Jaehyun can’t help but lap around the tender flesh as he pushes the toy in and out of Sicheng’s hole, pleased when Sicheng back bows and his ass pushes back for more.

“You’re… _fuck_ ,” Sicheng breathes incoherently. One of his gloved hands is twisted in the sheets, fisting tight each time Jaehyun thrusts the dildo as far as he can. His pretty toes curl with every kiss Jaehyun trails around his stretched rim and down his taint. “I didn’t…didn’t think it’d be this. Good.”

That makes Jaehyun pause for just a second. He hadn’t considered that Sicheng might’ve jerked off thinking of him, but it makes the throbbing in Jaehyun’s boxers just a little more painful. He ignores it for now so he can keep fucking the toy deep into Sicheng. Just the memory of this alone will entertain him in the shower for years.

Sicheng’s hand blindly reaches back and slaps Jaehyun’s hand away from the toy. Jaehyun is puzzled when Sicheng grabs the toy instead and buries it into himself, wondering if he’d been doing a poor job. After a moment, Sicheng abruptly slides down to his knees on the floor, only letting go of the toy when the base of it is flat on the floor and Sicheng is sitting with his calves bracketing his thighs.

Seeing Sicheng’s face is another blow to Jaehyun’s control, skin shiny with perspiration and his bottom lip bitten raw, eyes dark and bleary with lust. Jaehyun only looks away when Sicheng shows what he’s been holding all this time, the so-called _blowjob helper._

“I…want to use this. Now,” Sicheng tells him and squishes the strange toy.

Jaehyun’s eyes sparkle.

He’s on his feet in a flash, shoving his boxers down to his ankles. He doesn’t miss how Sicheng licks his lips at the sight of his cock, boned up and flushed pink from the tip to halfway down the shaft. Sicheng doesn’t hesitate to lean in, drag his tongue along the side until he’s suckling around the base, and Jaehyun’s chokes on his breath, “Shit.”

Sicheng’s licks thoroughly over every inch of his cock until it’s slimy with spit and dripping. Jaehyun thinks he’s being teased until Sicheng pulls away and presses the short silicon sleeve against his cockhead, sliding it over his slimy girth with ease.

If Jaehyun thought Sicheng’s mouth would be amazing before, it’s absolutely heaven with the sleeve’s massaging beads working in tandem. Sicheng’s pillow lips envelop Jaehyun’s cockhead and swallow Jaehyun down halfway, the sleeve in Sicheng’s grasp covering the rest. He bobs back and forth with tight swivels of his mouth while stroking Jaehyun with the sleeve, and it’s not long before Jaehyun is reduced to pitiful moans and a hand weakly gripping the back of Sicheng’s head.

While Sicheng is working Jaehyun’s cock, he’s also winding his hips in tight circles, fucking himself loose on his dildo. Jaehyun can feel the Sicheng’s groans vibrating through his cock, warm breath puffing out of his nose and teasing Jaehyun’s sensitive skin. The room is filled with the sound of slick squelching and breathless moans.

Jaehyun doesn’t know which of the finishes first, but his mind wipes when Sicheng tongue teases the underside of cock and he’s suddenly spurting his load inside Sicheng’s mouth, his entire body shuddering from force of it. Sicheng keeps sucking him until his balls empty, gracefully swallowing every load and tonguing Jaehyun’s cockhead until the sensation becomes painful. When Jaehyun’s senses reboot, he feels wet warmth over the top of his foot and looks down at the messy sight below. Sicheng came over his own stomach and the carpet, more cum than Jaehyun’s seen one person let out at once. He’s impressed.

When Sicheng recovers, he sits back on his calves and licks his sticky lips. The toy is still lodged inside him, but he doesn’t seem to care. “That was…fun,” he says, which is an absolute understatement for Jaehyun.

“Next time, let’s order something for you.” The way Sicheng smiles tells Jaehyun he already has something planned out.

The cowardice has already been beaten out of Jaehyun. He shrugs and gives a smile of his own. “I’ll keep an eye on the mail.”

 

–

#3. D/s, cumplay, toys, continued from #1

 

“Are…are we even yet?”

Jaehyun has been asking the same question for the past twenty-seven minutes. Sicheng answers the same every time.

“Not yet.”

There’s a documentary about bees on TV that keeps most of Sicheng’s interest. He’s heard of colony collapse disorder in passing during biology lectures, but he’s never seen such an in-depth report on it. Sicheng loves flowers.

The rest of his attention is on the nude man positioned on all fours in the middle of the living room, the man Sicheng has been using as a chair for the past half hour while watching his documentary. Jaehyun’s arms are trembling, but not because of Sicheng’s weight. His body is sturdy and muscular, thickly built and designed not to crumble under Sicheng’s weight.

It’s Sicheng’s hand that undoes Jaehyun’s stamina. After he came back from changing his shorts and demanded justice for Jaehyun’s underhanded conduct, Jaehyun has been at the mercy of the idle hand currently caressing his bare backside.

It’d probably blissful torture for Jaehyun, if not for the pink ring fitted snugly around the base of his dick – from Sicheng’s personal collection.

The documentary is wrapping up and so is the end of his fun. Sicheng can only be so cruel, as thrilling as having an older man at his mercy his. He switches from a soft caress to two resounding smacks, one to each of Jaehyun’s firm ass cheeks. Sicheng can feel Jaehyun’s body jerk beneath him, his grunts hidden under the echo of Sicheng’s slaps. “Time’s almost up. Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Jaehyun practically chokes out. His skin his flushed at his shoulders and his cheeks on both ends, moist with sweat. “Fucking… _God, yes_.”

Sicheng pokes his tongue against his cheek, crossing one slim leg over the other. He hums thoughtfully as two of his fingers glide through the candy-flavored lube dripping from Jaehyun’s loosened hole. Jaehyun takes Sicheng’s slender fingers smoothly now, a result of having been lazily fingerfucked on and off for so long. His head drops low when Sicheng’s fingertips graze the perfect spot and there’s probably a puddle of his precum on the floor by now.

“Hm hm, I’m not so sure.”

While the credits roll onscreen, Sicheng pulls his fingers out and instead massages Jaehyun’s balls. They’re a little more swollen than earlier and Sicheng treats them with love, rolling them over his fingers, swirling his thumb over the taut skin and lightly squeezing them in his soft palm.

He could end this now, but he’s not in the mood for mercy. He likes Jaehyun quite a bit, but he _despises_ being trained like a dog. Jaehyun will figure that out.

When the documentary is finally over, Jaehyun practically sobs in relief. “Okay, it’s over, it’s over. C-can you – can _I_ …?”

Sicheng gives his most exhausted sigh and pretends to relent. “I guess.”

He can feel Jaehyun’s excitement when he rises from Jaehyun’s back and kneels behind him. It’s a beautiful sight that greets him, Jaehyun’s hole shiny with lube, his ignored cock hanging thick and red between his thighs and, yep, there’s a small puddle of precum on the floor between his knees. Sicheng smiles as he draws the tip of finger down the underside of Jaehyun’s cock, a delicate touch that’s probably agony for Jaehyun right now.

Jaehyun catches on to Sicheng’s reluctance and whines. “Sicheng, c’mon, you said – _gah!_ ”

Sicheng enjoys how Jaehyun’s entire body quakes when he rubs his thumb roughly underneath Jaehyun’s cockhead, silencing him. “Don’t rush me, Jaehyunnie. I’ll get upset.”

Jaehyun is doesn’t complain anymore after that, no matter how Sicheng teases his cock. It’s a little disappointing, so Sicheng tries to draw the disobedience out. One hand on Jaehyun’s cock, the other on his reddened ass cheek, Sicheng leans down and attaches his mouth to Jaehyun’s cleft, dragging his tongue through the sweetly flavored lube and plunging it straight past Jaehyun’s rim.

“ _Fucker!”_ Jaehyun curses as his body jolts, then gasps at his own language. “Agh, s-sorry! I’m sorry!”

Sicheng giggles, so amused that he doesn’t punish Jaehyun for the outburst. He curls his tongue inside Jaehyun’s warmth, suckles around his rim and licks thoroughly. Jaehyun is struggling to keep his body stationary, minutely trying to push back against Sicheng’s face to get Sicheng’s tongue deeper. Sicheng’s lower face is drenched with spit and lube when he trails his tongue down Jaehyun’s taint, deliberately skipping the cock ring so he can lavish Jaehyun’s heavy balls with wet kisses. He pushes his thumb into Jaehyun’s hole while he suckles one nut and then the other, his affection at ends without how cruel he’s being.

“Si…Sicheng,” Jaehyun rasps, making Sicheng pause. “Please…please. I – I get it, damn it.”

It’s the first time the older man has ever begged for anything. Sicheng pulls away, satisfied. “Ah, really? Jaehyun’s so smart.”

Finally, Sicheng takes the ring from around Jaehyun’s cock and places it aside. He cups a hand under Jaehyun’s cockhead and squeezes Jaehyun’s cock in the other. It doesn’t take even a stroke for Jaehyun to erupt and splatter hot jizz into Sicheng’s hand, Jaehyun’s moans uncontrollable and his body shaking. He gives too much for Sicheng to hold it all, jizz overflows from Sicheng’s palm and drips to the floor in sticky globs.

When he’s stroked Jaehyun to completion and Jaehyun’s muscles are too stiff to move, Sicheng stands and walks until he’s front of Jaehyun. The pool of cum in his hand wobbles as he crouches down and holds it in front of Jaehyun’s sweaty face, raising an eyebrow. Jaehyun eyes Sicheng’s hand, dazed and defeated, but he understands.

Sicheng combs his dry fingers through Jaehyun’s hair as Jaehyun slurps the cum from his palm, diligently lapping Sicheng’s hand clean of his own mess. “No more games?” Sicheng asks him.

Jaehyun shakes his head immediately, still licking the stickiness from Sicheng’s knuckles.

Sicheng gives his cutest smile. “My sweet Jaehyunnie~”

 

–

 

#4. Light bondage, barebacking

 

They catch eyes during the last song before intermission.

The dim amber lights, haze of sweet cigar smoke don’t soften the intensity of the new patron’s eyes. Aloof yet sharp, scorching enough to coax a pearl of sweat from Jaehyun’s temple down into the collar of his button-front.

Jaehyun takes the stage here every night, purrs into the ears of the oil-stained factory workers trading playing cards in the corner booth, the bored trophy wives dropping their weights in tips for the tall bartender, the fox-eyed businessmen crowing and clapping shoulders with bitter rivals. He recognizes faces, certainly the pretty ones, and this gentleman is a fresh breath of air in a stagnant room. His dark hair is brushed back and weightless, full lips teased by the tip of his tongue, pinstriped waistcoat tailored just to his slim line, an idle finger circling the rim of his glass. The drink inside is rich in color – the good stuff, not the watered-down gin the bartender pushes out to the green ears.

This man isn’t a fool, and he knows what he wants.

He stays in Jaehyun’s eyes, mind, as Jaehyun croons the last honeyed notes into the mic. The applause is cursory, but he and the band soak in it anyway – beggars are in no place to complain. Intermission is about twenty minutes, longer if the saxophonist, Johnny, finds a seat at the card table. Jaehyun hops off the stage and swims to the bar. The man is expecting him, downs his drink with the barest grimace and pretends not to notice Jaehyun’s approach.

Jaehyun is grinning when he stoops near the man’s ear. “You got time?” he asks, just loud enough to beat out the din around them.

The man considers it, ticking his fingers against the mahogany bar. “Hm, maybe I can find some.” He looks Jaehyun from head to toe. The corner of his mouth quirks up. “You’re quite the sweet-talker up there.”

“Thanks.” Jaehyun tips his head. “Helps when I’ve got a handsome face in mind, y’know.”

The man chuckles, either amused or incredulous. Jaehyun isn’t picky. “Are you normally this fast?”

“Please. I’m an honest gentleman.” Jaehyun draws a cross over his heart. “Just, people like you don’t stay long in places like this. Got no bush to beat around.”

“All right, I’ll buy that.” The man swivels in his stool toward Jaehyun and raises his hands to the collar of Jaehyun’s tie, adjusting what doesn’t need adjustment. Jaehyun obligingly bares his neck. “I’m waiting on someone, but he’s not keen on following orders.” He doesn’t sound pleased. “Keep me entertained in the meantime?”

At the card table in the corner of the room, Johnny howls and slaps down a straight flush. The men around him grouse as he rakes up their hard-earned pay.

There’s plenty of time. Jaehyun’s gaze shifts away from Johnny, back to the man. “I’m still on the clock, but,” he licks his lips, “if you don’t mind close-quarters…?”

The offer hangs lofty between them. The man traps Jaehyun’s tie around his fingers, his smirk is small and playful. “Close is what I’m hoping for.”

The backroom Jaehyun leads them to is a flimsy wooden desk and a stiff couch flat against the wall, the room between the employee lounge and the custodial storage. It’s empty, dusty most of the time, a temporary office for the rare days the owner is in town – his whereabouts are a subject the bar’s staff know not to broach. More than that, it’s an easy space for stress release on busy days, and the key in Jaehyun’s pocket grants him temporary privacy.

The moment the lock clicks, the man – “Sicheng,” he breathes against Jaehyun’s cheek – is shoving Jaehyun against the door, hands sliding and gripping up Jaehyun’s chest. He locks Jaehyun’s tie around his fist and draws Jaehyun in, soft lips full over Jaehyun’s. His tongue tastes of rum and passion, vaguely caramel, and his sighs are soft through his nose when Jaehyun’s arms squeeze around his middle. He’s more aggressive than his polished appearance suggests, teeth sinking into Jaehyun’s lip and fingernails clawing into Jaehyun’s shoulder.

They separate, breathless, and Sicheng’s lips tease Jaehyun’s earlobe. “This necktie of yours. It feels well-made.”

Finding the answer is tough when Sicheng’s teeth scrapes the shell of his ear, Sicheng’s thigh rising and grinding against Jaehyun’s bulge. “It’s…a hand-me-down,” Jaehyun answers absently, hips rolling forward for friction.

Sicheng pulls away, taking measured steps backward. His grip on Jaehyun’s tie guides Jaehyun’s feet until they’re in front of the desk, Sicheng leaning against the edge with Jaehyun crowding him in. “Show me?” Sicheng requests.

The coy lilt of Sicheng’s voice worries Jaehyun initially – does Sicheng know what he’s asking for? – but those eyes are still sharp as ever, even clouded with lust. Sicheng knows what he wants.

Jaehyun makes a show of removing his tie, loosening the knot slowly and stretching the pale expanse of his neck. Sicheng’s attention doesn’t waver and his body tenses when Jaehyun stretches the length of black fabric taut. He snags Sicheng by the waist, gentle yet firm, and spins Sicheng to face away, pushes between his shoulders until his chest is flat over the desk.

Sicheng lets Jaehyun work without resistance, holding his wrists together while Jaehyun loops his tie around twice and fashions a sturdy knot. “Tighter,” Sicheng tells him. Jaehyun follows on command, tightening until the fabric digs into Sicheng’s skin. It looks uncomfortable, but Sicheng only flexes his fingers, tests the binding.

Jaehyun leans over Sicheng’s back and leaves a kiss behind his ear. “Be still.”

Sicheng obeys. He hasn’t moved a hair when Jaehyun returns from rustling between the couch cushions for a hastily hidden jar of petroleum jelly. He doesn’t move when Jaehyun unfastens his belt and tugs his smart slacks down to his ankles, acres of smooth tan skin on display for Jaehyun to ogle, the swing between his thighs nearly stiff. Jaehyun bunches Sicheng’s button-front beneath his waistcoat and slides his palms down Sicheng’s lower back, over his rear. Sicheng makes the slightest noise when Jaehyun’s thumb slides between his cheeks and prods at his entrance. Jaehyun toys for a moment, teasing strokes and swirls that make Sicheng involuntarily push back for more.

They don’t have the luxury of time, as much as Jaehyun is enjoying himself. He unzips his fly, absentmindedly grinding his erection against Sicheng’s soft flesh as he coats his hands in jelly. Sicheng stiffens when a lubed finger slides inside him to the knuckle, every thrust of Jaehyun’s finger slow and thorough until Sicheng grunts restlessly. “More, _mor_ e.”

Jaehyun listens, leaning down to cover Sicheng’s lower back in nips while he slips in another finger, then another until he’s working Sicheng loose. Sicheng’s forehead is rubbing the desk surface, hands in tight fists. Whether it’s discomfort or impatience, he doesn’t complain.

When he’s ready, Jaehyun tosses the jar to the couch and slicks himself with his soiled hand, his clean hand gripping Sicheng’s bound wrists. “Deep breath,” he warns as he pushes past Sicheng’s slick entrance, slow and steady down to the hilt, mindful of how Sicheng’s breath stalls, how his fingernails cut into his palms. He knows Sicheng will bray if there’s issue, but Jaehyun is the careful sort even with his senses fried from being buried in Sicheng’s warmth.

They breathe heavy, synchronized, as they wait for Sicheng to adjust. Sicheng shimmies his hips, making Jaehyun choke on his spit. “Now – move now,” Sicheng orders. Jaehyun’s body moves without question, his thighs tense as he pulls back then slams back in. The desk beneath them shudders. The noise that falls from Sicheng’s wet lips is delicate and soft, something Jaehyun needs to hear more of. He thrusts at the same pace again and again, using his hold on Sicheng’s wrists to pull Sicheng back against him, make sure Sicheng is filled to the brim each time.

“Ha-harder, c’mon, _harder_ ,” Sicheng pants with clenched teeth, cuing Jaehyun to place his palms flat on the desk. He’s merciless now, not caring if anyone outside the room hears how the desk rocks and scrapes the floor from how harshly he pounds into Sicheng. Their groans are pitchy and littered with foul words, Jaehyun can only see Sicheng’s profile but he notices the bitten lips, the eyelids heavy with pleasure. It fuels him to drive in even harder, until the clench of Sicheng around him is mind-numbing.

Jaehyun blindly fumbles for Sicheng’s hard-on with his slick hand, stroking in time with his own thrusts. Sicheng keens and Jaehyun kisses over the nape of his neck. They finish together, Jaehyun flooding Sicheng’s insides and Sicheng painting white stripes down the front of the desk.

After they recover, Jaehyun unbinds Sicheng’s wrist and cleans him up with the handkerchief from his chest pocket. “This is, uh – if we had a proper room –,” he blusters with warm cheeks, trying to excuse the low-quality care.

Sicheng hums as Jaehyun wipes away the leakings from his inner thigh. “You’re nicer than I figured, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun doesn’t get the chance to follow-up for more. He hears the telltale jingle of keys on the other side of the door and panics, hastily yanking Sicheng’s slacks up. “Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_. Hey, pants! C’mon! Fast!” he hisses.

Sicheng grumbles as Jaehyun urges him to buckle his belt, still lax from post-release. “Where’s the fire?”

Jaehyun doesn’t answer, frantically swiping the mess dripping down the desk while spewing curses. There’s a single key to the backroom between the employees and only one person keeps a spare copy – _the owner_. Not a man Jaehyun wants knocking at his doorstep.

They’re still fixing their clothes when the door swings open and a man, stout and dressed in a polished suit, steps inside. Jaehyun stands tense as the owner fixes him with narrowed eyes. “S-sir! Welcome back!” Jaehyun greets and bows his lowest. “This is – we weren’t – I’m –!”

“You’re late, dad.”

Jaehyun snaps back up and turns wide eyes on Sicheng, who’s meeting _his_ _father’s_ furious gaze with disinterest. “Sicheng? More of _this?_ ” the owner spits. His hands are in white-knuckled fists.

Deliberately, Sicheng gives Jaehyun his focus instead and holds up Jaehyun’s forgotten tie. His wrists are glaringly pink. “You forgot.”

Now the owner’s anger is directed at Jaehyun while Sicheng tosses the tie over Jaehyun’s neck. When Sicheng tightens it around his throat, it feels something like a noose.

 

-

 

#5. public sex, technical prostitution, barebacking, threesome (+ taeyong)

 

There’s something suspicious stuck to the corner of Yuta’s bottom lip.

Yuta has been talking for a while now, describing another failed attempt at making easy cash while they lounge in a changing tent, both in matching pairs of trunks. Sicheng drifted somewhere near the beginning when he noticed a conspicuous white glob just sort of… _dangling_ from Yuta’s mouth. It doesn’t go away no matter how hard he frowns at it, it’s entirely too distracting for him to focus on whatever Yuta is saying.

Yuta notices Sicheng’s distress when Sicheng raises his palm to block out the sight of his mouth. “What? S’my breath funky?” Yuta breathes into his hand to check.

“No. You’ve got something.” Sicheng taps the corner of his own mouth. Yuta finally swipes the gunk away and frowns at the stain on his hand. “Why didn’t you get me anything to eat?”

“Well, if you’d been _listening_.” Yuta rolls his eyes. “It was part of my plan to pay off our debt.”

By “debt,” he means the cost of their hotel room after a faulty blow dryer resulted in a shattered bathroom mirror and a hole the size of Yuta’s left foot in the bathroom door – a cost that inflates daily.

Sicheng raises an eyebrow. “You got the money?”

“Nope, _buuut…_ ” Yuta digs inside the tote between his feet and pulls out two pineapples. They look ordinary, but Yuta waves them in Sicheng’s face like they’re prized possessions.

“They’re pineapples,” Sicheng informs him. “You were gone all day and you got pineapples.”

Yuta scoffs and shakes the fruit by their stems. “They’re _not_ just pineapples, you goof.”

Most of Sicheng’s attention is on his nails, bored now that the mystery goo is gone. The tent is hot and stuffy and he kind of wishes he’d ignored Yuta’s text and spent a few more hours sunning his back. “They seriously look just like pineapples, Yuta.”

“I mean, they _are_ pineapples, but only if you’re not using your head.”

Sicheng glances sidelong at Yuta, sees the excited smile on his face, and gives. “Fine. What are these not-pineapples?”

Yuta dramatically clears his throat. “These. Are. Super superfoods.”

Sicheng blinks slowly, then turns back to his nails.

“Hey, I’m serious!” Yuta jams his elbow into Sicheng’s side so he pays attention. “You know all those foods people find out are suddenly like, mega good for you and stuff? Avocados and açaí and pomegranates, all that overpriced shit? I’m thinking, they already pay out the ass for regular superfoods, how much would they pay for _super_ superfoods?”

Sicheng frowns at the pineapples. They’re still pretty ordinary looking. “What makes these so super?”

Yuta shrugs. “Nothing. We just make up a bunch of stuff, say they have all the powers of regular superfoods, but combined.”

Normally Yuta’s schemes are brainless, but as Sicheng spends fourteen seconds staring at the pineapples, he can’t come up with a single flaw. “How much do you think we can get for two?”

“Not enough. We’ll have to start a business, use the money we get selling these to buy more and keep it going until we can pay off that fucking hotel.”

Sicheng likes the sound of that. He snatches one of the pineapples and cuddles it to his bare chest. “Wait, what do these have to do with that stuff on your lip?”

Yuta looks up from where he’s kissing his beloved pineapple. “Oh, right. Some rich dude – uhhh Do-something, he said he’d pay me for a bj in the surf shop. I got just enough to buy these babies.”

“Oh. Nice thinking.”

Yuta takes the boardwalk while Sicheng works the beach. There’s plenty of daylight left so he takes his time combing the beach in search of someone wealthy. He finds a target sitting at the snack bar, a brunet man making conversation with a snack vendor in a gaudy Hawaiian shirt. He’s wearing a colorful tank top and shorts, no different from the average beachgoer, but the flashy watch on his wrist and the label on his designer flip-flops shout _wealth_.

Before he approaches, Sicheng tosses back his golden-blond hair and pushes his trunks lower on his hips, a bit of enticement to make sure the man empties his wallet. He taps the man’s shoulder. “S’cuse me.”

The man is better looking than Sicheng expected, but Sicheng keeps his cool. The man glances over his shoulder, scans Sicheng from head to toe twice, and swivels in his stool to face him. “Yes? Can I help you?”

“Nope! But I can help _you_ ,” Sicheng declares and proudly presents his pineapple. “By selling you _this_.”

Both the man and the vendor give him attention, which would be great if he had one more pineapple. The man frowns at the fruit as if he’s expecting more. “It’s…a pineapple.”

“Yep, but only if you’re not using your head.” Sicheng waves his hand around the pineapple for theatric effect. “What I’m holding here is a new miracle food – er, a _super_ superfood. Like, all the other superfoods but this one is better than all of them. Get it?”

The man nods. “Got it.”

From behind the counter, the lavender-haired vendor raises his hand hesitantly. “Uh, you know you need a license to sell stuff out here, right?”

“No problem.” Sicheng flaps his hand dismissively. “I don’t know how to drive anyway.”

The vendor blinks and returns to restocking candy bars. His interest is gone, but the man is smiling at Sicheng as if he finds something amusing – most likely the vendor’s silly question. “So what’s this super pineapple of yours do?”

Sicheng hadn’t thought that far, he probably should’ve asked Yuta about the other superfoods. He raises his finger to his chin and hums while trying to come up with something. Neither the man or the vender need any weight loss aid and the man’s pale skin is already unblemished. His shoulders and cheeks are pink from the sun, however. “Umm…it…helps with…sunburns?”

“I don’t think that’s –,” the vendor starts to say until the man shushes him.

“I _could_ use the extra shield.” The man grins and juts a thumb at his shoulder. “What else?”

Sicheng thinks and thinks and thinks some more. The silence lasts a little too long and the vendor gives him a concerned look. Eventually, the man helps out. “Does it…lower cholesterol?”

“Huh? Uh, yes! Yep.” Sicheng nods fervently. “Does that too.”

“Can it cure the common cold?” the vendor adds blandly, chin cradled in his hand.

Sicheng snaps his fingers and points at the vendor. “Oh, that’s a good one. Add that.” The vendor gives him a flat look, which doesn’t make sense since it was _his_ idea.

“How about an, uh…a stamina boost?” The man asks with a playful raise of his eyebrows that flies over Sicheng’s head.

He shrugs. “Yeah, sure, why not? It’ll give you lots of energy like, instantly.”

“All right. I’ll take it,” the man decides. Both Sicheng and the vender have faces twisted with disbelief as the man pulls a stuffed wallet from his shorts. “How much?”

Sicheng leers at the man’s wallet before he responds, “Uh, how much ya offering?”

The man casually plucks out a wad of bills, enough for at least one hundred pineapples “This enough?”

The vendor chokes on his shock while Sicheng grins victoriously. “Y-you can’t be serious! Sir, it’s a _pineapple_.”

The man pulls the money back just as Sicheng makes a grab for it. “Ah-ah! On one condition. You let me test out that stamina boost we spoke of. Right now.”

There’s something obvious Sicheng is missing in the man’s smirk. “We don’t have to swim, do we? I’m not great at swimming.”

“No swimming,” the man the shakes his head. “Just you bending over for me.”

Sicheng brightens. “Oh, that! I know how to do that.” Hell, he would’ve done that without the pineapple.

While Sicheng is busy greedily miscounting his earnings with his tongue poking from the corner of his mouth, the man crooks his finger so the vendor leans close. “Mind if we borrow a knife? And maybe your booth?”

The vendor glares at him. “I serve food here, sir.”

The man shrugs, unbothered. “I’ll match your salary for the rest of the summer. And you can join, if you like.”

The vendor was already tempted by the size of the man’s wallet, but a glance at Sicheng tossing his silken hair from eyes has the vendor sunk.

He cuts and portions out the pineapple for each of them and they eat while sharing names – the man is Jaehyun and the vendor is Taeyong. When only rinds are left, Taeyong nervously allows Sicheng and Jaehyun behind the wooden counter. “ _You_ have to stay low,” Taeyong tells Sicheng sternly, not that he really needs to.

Mid-sentence, Sicheng drops to his knees in the warm sand to drag Jaehyun’s shorts down and he has Jaehyun’s limp cock in his mouth before the sentence ends. Jaehyun’s expression goes from surprised to pleasured in a flash as Sicheng’s mouth masterfully works him over. Sicheng’s pillowy lips suckle around his cockhead, his tongue teases with messy laps down the side and nimble curls underneath. It’s the fastest Jaehyun’s gotten fully hard, but it’s nothing new for Sicheng.

“Sh – you’re really…good at this,” Jaehyun compliments behind a groan, fingers fisting in Sicheng’s hair. Sicheng hums as his lips tighten and corkscrew, his hands on Jaehyun’s thighs keeping him steady while he bobs back and forth.

“Could you try _not_ to look like you’re getting blown?” Taeyong hisses at Jaehyun. He sounds calm, but Sicheng sees the bulge in his shorts from the corner of his eye.  “A customer’s coming.”

The sounds of footsteps approach the shack and Jaehyun starts to control Sicheng’s pace, keeping slow so the wet slurps don’t give them away. The customer greets Taeyong. “Yeah, can I get uhhhhhhhhhh…”

The counter is high enough to hide the movement of Jaehyun’s arm and hips. Jaehyun is leaning against the countertop in attempt to look casual. Feeling playful, Sicheng takes Jaehyun in whole, swallowing around the tip. Jaehyun jerks and barely catches his moan. Taeyong scowls at them.

“Uh, you okay there, pal?” the customer checks. Jaehyun bites his lip and nods, which seems even more suspicious.

“He’s fine!” Taeyong helps with an uncomfortable laugh. “Just…just dealing with a pineapple allergy. That’s all.”

The customer leaves with their soda and Sicheng pops off Jaehyun’s cock, spittle dripping from the corner of his mouth. “I didn’t know you were allergic.”

Jaehyun bends down and attaches his mouth to Sicheng’s with his hands cradling Sicheng’s face, a wet kiss that’s more tongue than lips. “Don’t worry about it,” Jaehyun murmurs against Sicheng’s lips and licks once more. “Just help Taeyong out a bit.”

Taeyong looks hesitant as Sicheng shuffles closer to him, but it melts away once his shorts are around his thighs and he’s fully inside Sicheng’s mouth. He tosses his head back with a heavy exhale, toes curling in the sand at every stroke of Sicheng’s tongue, every warm breath over his sensitive dick. “Wah…you _are_ good,” Taeyong admits and Sicheng hums again. He’s getting complimented a lot today.

While he sucks Taeyong, Jaehyun hauls him up by the waist so he’s on his feet and bent at an awkward angle – it’d be nice if Taeyong were a little taller. Jaehyun shoves down his trunks and grinds dry against his ass, cock slotted between Sicheng’s ass cheeks and sliding up and down. The tip of his cock catches on Sicheng’s rim and Sicheng lets out a muffled moan. His own cock is stiffening between his thighs, clear precum dots the sand.

There’s the familiar sound of a cap opening. Taeyong makes a confused noise while his fingers comb soothingly through Sicheng’s hair. “Do you just carry lube around everywhere?”

“Have to,” Jaehyun answers. “Plot convenience.”

Sicheng shivers at the cold drip of lube down his ass. Jaehyun has a grip on his thigh and pulls him back, nearly dragging his mouth off Taeyong’s cock so Jaehyun can thrust through slather of lube. Despite his warning earlier, Taeyong is worse than Jaehyun at hiding his enjoyment – he’s panting open-mouthed when Sicheng glances up through low lids, his dark eyes are cast down and his slight body shudders whenever Sicheng’s swallows around him. Watching him distracts Sicheng from the feeling of Jaehyun’s slick fingers working into his hole, stretching him out with deep thrusts and twists.

By the time Jaehyun’s cockhead smears over Sicheng’s rim, Taeyong has forgotten that there are plenty of beachgoers around the shack, that one glimpse of his obvious behavior would give them away. His hands are gripping Sicheng’s hair, gentle yet firm while his hips roll expertly, slow-fucking Sicheng’s mouth. Behind Sicheng, Jaehyun smooths his hand up Sicheng’s back as he pushes in without pause, burying himself in one go. Sicheng grunts, but it goes unheard over their moans.

The sand under his feet makes for poor traction. Only his grip around the backs of Taeyong’s thighs and Jaehyun’s hold on his waist keep him from falling as they start thrusting in earnest, no sense of harmony between them. Jaehyun’s hips slap sharply against his ass, drowning out the roar of the sea, and his fingers are bruising on Sicheng’s tanned flesh. The press of his thickness inside of Sicheng breaks Sicheng’s focus, he can’t do much more than leave his mouth wide open for Taeyong to drive into. Drool squelches over his reddened lips, drips down his chin and dries in the sand. The sensations are too much for him to deny. He slides one hand down his stomach to squeeze his neglected cock, stroking in time with Jaehyun’s harsh thrusts. His moans are garbled around Taeyong’s cock, but the vibrations make Taeyong’s thighs flex still.

It’s not long before they’re finishing in quick succession, Taeyong then Sicheng then Jaehyun. Taeyong pulls his cock from Sicheng’s mouth with a choked off gasp, ”F-fuck,” one hand furiously stroking himself, grinding his spit-shiny cock against Sicheng’s flushed cheek. His cum shoots across Sicheng’s cheek and paints his shoulder wetly, stark white globs on his warm skin. Sicheng bites his lip as his own cock throbs and spurts off into the sand, his body tense against Jaehyun’s thrusts. The clench undoes Jaehyun, he barely pulls out before he’s spraying Sicheng’s lower back, thumbs leaving marks in Sicheng’s hips as he ruts against Sicheng’s ass until he’s spent.

“Can I ask you something?” Jaehyun whispers minutes later while he and Sicheng are sitting back against the counter, Taeyong frantically serving an influx of customers above. Jaehyun is using a wad of napkins the pat the stickiness from Sicheng’s shoulder and back. “How long you plan on being a fruit salesman?”

The answer is indefinite since he and Yuta don’t have the funds to pay off their debt, let alone the plane ride home. “Until…until I make a _lot_ more money,” Sicheng admits with a tired sigh.

Jaehyun furrows his brow. “Tell me.”

When the sun sets and it’s time for Sicheng and Yuta to reconvene, they lounge in the same changing tent as before, Sicheng with a wide smile, Yuta with a pained grimace and more gunk on his bottom lip.

“The hell’re you so happy for?” Yuta grunts in a strangely hoarse voice. “You only sold one pineapple too.”

“Yeah, but _I_ met a guy,” Sicheng tells his friend smugly. “I sold him a pineapple and he said he’ll pay me to keep him company this summer.”

“’Keep him company’?”

Sicheng rolls his eyes. “Like, fuck him.”

“Are you shitting me?!” Yuta tries to stand in outrage, but he winces suddenly and sits back down, massaging his lower back. “I got banged by four guys trying to sell that damn pineapple! You know what I got for it?”

Sicheng shakes his head. Yuta grabs the tote from between his legs and dumps the contents in the sand…

…four more pineapples.

 

-


End file.
